


Раскаяние

by cherik_and_fassavoy, veliri



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сколько еще шансов у него будет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раскаяние

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> 

Холодные жестокие струи бьют по лицу, по спине, планомерно и целеустремленно пропитывая одежду насквозь. Погода испортилась как-то разом, будто даже дождь не одобряет Эрика и стремится причинить ему боль за то, что он снова разочаровал Чарльза.

Эрику плевать на дождь, и на погоду, и на то, что в ботинках уже хлюпает. Он может схватить простуду, потому что даже организм мутанта не знает, как справляться с простейшим переохлаждением. Ему, в сущности, некуда идти, и он замер за воротами роскошного особняка, который сейчас кажется чужим и далеким.

Они с Чарльзом спорят не в первый раз — тот слишком идеалистичен, не желает замечать очевидного, не готов принять горькую правду, что за свои права нужно бороться. Так делали их предки, когда отвоевывали право на личную свободу и выбивали право голоса для всех. Так будут делать и они, добиваясь не просто признания, а возможности существовать. Эрик знает, о чем говорит, вереница проклятых цифр на его коже не дает ему забыть ни минуты, ее жжет так, словно кто-то до сих пор прикасается к нему раскаленным металлом.

Но это первый раз, когда они именно ругаются, и Эрик хлопает дверью, уходит, не собрав вещи, не подумав, просто потому, что чувствует: им с Чарльзом никогда не понять друг друга. Ночь принимает его в свои объятия, дождь льет стеной, и Эрик пытается отдышаться, унять сердцебиение, вогнать обратно в собственную глотку брошенные на прощание слова.

«Тебе никогда меня не понять, потому что ты не прошел через ад, который я познал в полной мере!»

«Что ты можешь знать о страданиях, о том, как быть отвергнутым и никому ненужным?»

«Я потерял мать только потому, что был недостаточно силен. Чем ты заплатил за свою силу?»

Эрику горько. Он знает, что несправедлив к Чарльзу. Но главные правила выживания — сделай больно первым, пока не сделали тебе; уходи, пока тебя не прогнали; не привязывайся.

Эрик не сразу замечает, что потоки воды больше не текут по лицу и волосам. Он медленно поворачивает голову и видит Чарльза, раскрывшего над ним зонт.

— Идем в дом, Эрик, — мягко зовет Чарльз. — Поговорим утром, хорошо? Мне кажется, я погорячился.

«Нет, это я был неправ, почему ты извиняешься?..» — мучительно думает Эрик. Он не понимает, почему Чарльз продолжает прощать и принимать его.

Почему все еще верит.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — уверенно продолжает Чарльз, и в его тоне столько безграничной надежды, что Эрик не может сопротивляться. — Идем, сделаю нам какао. Тебе нужно переодеться в сухое...

— Лучше виски, — хрипло отзывается Эрик.

Он не знает, как отблагодарить Чарльза за еще один шанс, но надеется, что однажды ему это удастся.


End file.
